


Nich noch einmal...

by Mireyuu



Series: Sterek Kinktober 2017 [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Sleepy Sex, Top Derek Hale, Werwolf Rut, fullmoon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyuu/pseuds/Mireyuu
Summary: Der nächste Teil des Kinktober! Thema Sleepy SexDerek geht in die Brunft/Rut und somit muss Stiles, als sein Omega, den Hintern hinhalten. Der nächste Morgend ein Spaß für das ganze Rudel!!Viel Spaß(Ich habe hier die Rut nur eine Nacht lag gemacht, da ich nicht sooo viel drüber schreiben wollte ^^''')





	Nich noch einmal...

Stiles hatte gelacht, als Derek ihm erklärt hatte, dass er auf die erste Brunft mit ihm gemeinsam zuging. Sie fiel natürlich auf Vollmond, Derek schwor zwar, dass das nicht viel miteinander zu tun hatte. Doch Stiles tat es mit einer Handbewegung ab.

“Ich freue mich drauf, deine wilde Seite mal richtig kennen zu lernen!”, witzelte er und lernte dann in der Nacht definitiv worauf er sich eingelassen hatte. 

Derek und er hatten schon fünf… oder sechs Mal, Stiles war sich einfach nicht sicher, Sex gehabt und er war einfach müde und ziemlich fertig. Er hatte es zwischendurch geschafft Derek etwas zu trinken aufzuzwingen und hatte dann den Rest der Flasche getrunken. Mehr war nicht drin gewesen, Derek war die ganze Zeit auf, an und in ihm gewesen. 

Es war einfach fantastisch, aber ziemlich anstrengend. 

Nun verstand Stiles auch, im Nachhinein, warum Derek so besorgt gewesen war. Denn er vertraute Derek zwar aber Vollmond, an dem der Übergang zum Wolf-Ich schon so dünn war, plus diese unglaubliche Lust, der Drang sich zu vereinigen. Es war gefährlich…

Derek küsste Stiles Nacken sanft und leckte über die paar Stellen, an denen er ihn gebissen hatte. 

Stiles streckte seinen Hals und genoss die sanfte Liebkosung, nach den ganzen ruppigen ‘Überfällen’. Derek konnte gar nicht fassen, dass Stiles nicht längst abgehauen war…

 

Doch die Müdigkeit war ziemlich stark, besonders unter solchen liebevollen Gesten. “D’rek… ich bin echt m’de…”, nuschelte er ins Kissen und schaffte es kaum die Augen offen zu halten. 

Derek spürte, wie die nächste und hoffentlich letzte Welle der Lust herannahte. “Bitte… einmal noch, Love…”, murmelte er sanft und leckte über seine Ohrmuschel. Die Brunft ohne einen Partner war die reinste Qual, daher hoffte er, dass Stiles ihn jetzt nicht im Stich ließ. “Mach was du nich lass’n kannst..”, meinte sein Omega und war einen Moment später eingeschlafen.

Was zur Hölle?! Er würde doch nicht einfach… Stiles schlafend nehmen… Aber er wollte ihm auch nicht den Schlaf verwehren…

Als die Lustwelle ihn erreichte, leuchteten seine Augen glühend auf und er knurrte leise. Es war eine Erlaubnis, mehr brauchte er nicht. Somit fuhr er mit den Finger testend in den warmen Körper unter sich. Er war weich, entspannt und ziemlich feucht von den Malen davor, es traf ihn wieder wie eine Bratpfanne am Kopf, wie sehr er diesen Mann begehrte.

Er drehte ihn auf den Bauch und leckte einmal über seine Öffnung, er schmeckte nach seinem Erguss, nach Gleitmittel und nach Stiles! Fuck, war das gut. Er bekam ein leises Keuchen zu hören, als er weiter leckte, die Zunge in ihm versenkte.

 

Stiles war so bereit, deshalb sank er einfach wieder in ihn, stöhnend. Es war unglaublich intensiv, als spürte er jede Zelle, die aneinander rieben. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und merkte dann die Bewegung seines Omegas. Die honigfarbenen Augen sahen ihn müde an, lächelnd. 

“Lustmolch…”, schnurrte er, eher als das er Knurrte und streckte sein Hintern in die Höhe. Stiles war durch den Eindringling nun doch wach geworden und stöhnte leise ins Kissen unter sich. 

Derek füllte ihn so gut aus, spielte auf ihm wie ein Klavier, immer wieder. Er wollte ihn immer wieder und würde ihm heute nichts abschlagen können, obwohl er ziemlich wund war… 

Aber er stellte fest, dass er wohl ein bisschen auf den Schmerz stand, denn mit jeder Hüftbewegung seines Alphas, zog sowohl ein Lust, als auch ein Schmerzgefühl seine Wirbelsäule entlang. Die Kombination brachte ihn erbärmlich schnell Richtung Orgasmus. Wie einen Teenager…

Aber er war inzwischen 24 Jahre jung, somit eigentlich in der Lage sich zu Kontrollieren.

“Oh gott Derek… Ich… Alphaa~...”, stöhnte er um ihn zu warnen und krallte sich in das Bettlaken um sich zurückzuhalten.

Derek brauchte ebenfalls nicht mehr lang, stieß fester und fester in den Körper unter sich und kam dann stöhnend zum Orgasmus, füllte seinen Omega abermals mit seinem Samen und wurde von den Kontraktionen um den Verstand gebracht. 

Es war wundervoll, dann kam er zu sich und fand sich wieder an den Mann unter sich festgebunden. Sein hoffentlich letzter Knoten, für diese Nacht, denn die Sonne schien gerade über den Horizont auf ihr Bett und beendete damit die Nacht.

 

Erica, Boyd, Isaac und Scott hatten sich verabredet, um ihrem Alpha und ihrem Omega das Frühstück zu bringen, welches beide sicherlich bräuchten. Nach einer Vollmond-Brunft-Nacht. Boyd schloss die Tür des Apartments auf und alle wurden erschlagen von dem Geruch nach Sex, Lust und Verlangen.

Im Schlafzimmer fanden sie die beiden dann und Scott lief rot an, denn seinen besten Freund hatte er ‘so’ nie sehen wollen. 

Erica stubste Stiles sanft an und gurrte: “Aufstehen Dornröschen… Es riecht hier wie in einem Puff auf dem Hamburger Kiez… Geht duschen und dann ist das Bett neu bezogen und der Tisch gedeckt! Scott hat dir sogar einen Sitzdonut mitgebracht…”. Sie schaffte es kaum ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken. 

Denn Stiles nuschelte nur ein: ‘Mhh… Frühstück”, bevor er wieder wegdriftete.

Derek hingegen fluchte leise und zog eine Decke über sie und sah Erica böse an. “Lass uns ausschlafen…”

“Es ist 17 Uhr, Derek!”, informierte Boyd trocken und öffnete demonstrativ die Badezimmertür und machte die Dusche an. Scott hat inzwischen das Schlafzimmer verlassen und öffnete in der ganzen Wohnung die Fenster, damit die ganzen Pheromone und Gerüche vergingen.

Derek trug seinen Omega sanft ins Bad und wusch ihn, ließ ihn aber brav schlafen, so gut es eben ging.

Stiles war im Halbschlaf und ließ Derek einfach machen. Doch als er seinen Hintern wusch und eincremte, zog er scharf die Luft ein. “Ou… Mach das nie wieder mit mir…”.

“Zweimal im Jahr, Stiles… mehr nicht…”, antwortete Derek konzentriert und küsste ihn dann sanft, als er mit Nachsorge fertig war. 

 

Alles war , wie versprochen, an Frühstück da und der Kaffee auch schon fertig.

Stiles setzte sich auf den Stuhl mit dem Donut und war verdammt dankbar dafür und grinste Scott an. “Was hast du denn deiner Ma aufgetischt, damit die dir den gibt?”

“Die Wahrheit!”, sagte er trocken und der Orangensaft, den Stiles gerade getrunken hatte, landete sprühender Weise in Scotts Gesicht. 

“Alter!”, rief dieser aus und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel den Saft vom Gesicht. “Was sollte ich denn sonst sagen? Sie hat gefragt und ich habe gesagt, dass du ihn nach einer Nacht mit Derek brauchst…”

Stiles lief rot an und stöhnte. Das war wirklich peinlich… Wenn Melissa es wusste, dann wusste es auch sein Vater…


End file.
